


Small

by 18yearold



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, insecure rey, just making out with some groping under the shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: Short drabble where Ben endearingly calls Rey’s breasts small and Rey does not appreciate the “compliment.”





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short drabble, not my best work.

Things were going really fucking well for Ben. He’s currently making out with his new girlfriend, Rey Kenobi, after a year of pining. Could this get any better?

Rey guides his hands inside of her tank top. He palms her breasts and sighs against her lips.

“Fuck, your tits are so small,” Ben mutters as his hands grasp her breasts.

Rey gasps loudly and pushes Ben away, “What the fuck, Ben?!”

“What? What did I do?” Ben is still very dazed from touching Rey’s glorious boobs.

“You called my tits small!” She yelled.

Oh, yeah. He did say that. He wasn’t being mean though… But that sounds fucking mean. 

Ben tries to explain, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way! It was a compliment!”

“You compliment your girlfriends by pointing out their flaws?!” Rey’s eyes are starting to get glassy. Oh, shit.

“It’s not a flaw! I just… They’re so little and-“ Before Ben can get out the word cute, Rey chokes out a sob and runs out of his apartment. He really fucked up.

He rushes out to follow her, only to see her furiously pressing the “door close” button inside the apartment elevator.

“Rey, don’t fucking-“

Aaaaand the doors shut in his face.

He sprints down the stairs and meets her at the lobby. She’s already outside and hopping in a Lyft. Fuck.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
10 minutes later

Ben: I love you, don’t let my dumbass ruin this

Ben: it wasn’t supposed to come out like that

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
1 hour later

Ben: Please say something

Ben: I suck at dirty talk don’t I? I was trying to be sexy and I fucking failed I’m sorry.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
Ben: Are you still my girlfriend? It’s been a whole 24 hours and you’re not talking to me.

Ben: Can you come over?

Rey: fuck off

Ben: BELIEVE ME

Rey: what if i said your dick is small? or said you had too many moles??? wouldnt feel good, would it?

Ben: Just come over and we can talk about it.

Rey: fine

Ben: Really?! Thank fuck. Thank you.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

“Rey!”

She makes zero attempt at eye contact, staring directly down at her phone. Ben darts towards her and grabs her shoulders.

“Rey, would you please look at me!”

She slowly averts her gaze from her phone to his crazed eyes.

Ben sighs, “Thank you. Look, I didn’t mean anything bad by it, I was-“

“You fucking called my boobs small. I really thought you were a better man. Who does that?! I already know I am quite flat! You don’t have to rub it in!”

“Rey, I love how small your breasts are because it reminds me of how little you are as a person. It’s like… really fucking adorable how you’re such a strong person yet I can carry you with one arm. I don’t know, everything little about you drives me crazy: your nose, your height, and your… breasts. It sounded like a compliment in my head. It really wasn’t supposed to be an insult. I don’t give a fuck about breast size. You’re perfect to me.”

Will that convince her of the truth? He fucking hopes so. He cannot lose her after he just got her. He has pined too long to lose her over his own dumb fucking mouth️. He knew dirty talk wasn’t his forte. He should’ve just shut up and thanked God for letting him touch Rey’s breasts.

Rey chews on her lip, “I can’t tell if you’re being honest or if you’re extremely dedicated to covering for your slip up.”

Of fucking course.

“I’m telling you the goddamn truth! Rey, is there some trait that I have that is unconventionally attractive, but you are into?”

Rey chuckles quietly, “I like your big nose even though you hate it.”

Ben smiles, “Okay! See?!”

“I suppose you’re right…” Rey mumbles.

Ben presses her head to his chest, “So you believe me, sweetheart?”

Rey glances up at him, “Yeah. I just never imagined you would like my insecurities.”

“You’re flawless, Rey. You’re dating a guy whose doppelganger is Dumbo. I don’t have much room to criticize your looks anyways,”

Rey smiles, “Not to mention your moles.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “I know.”

“Your lack of chin-“

“Okay! I do not have a lack of chin, I just have a very weak chin!” Ben defends.

Rey giggles, “I guess you can be attracted to my imperfections.”


End file.
